


Bread, Pomegranates, and Fruity Kisses

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and live in peace, just let them live please, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Years after Voltron saves Earth, Shiro and Adam live peacefully and take trips to the grocery store whenever they want.





	Bread, Pomegranates, and Fruity Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Adam loves pomegranates and tea, you can't tell me otherwise.

The small local grocery store was rather quiet—calm even. Only a few people wondered the aisles on this chilly night, and Shiro wondered why he was one of them. He supposed it was because Adam, in all his impulsive fury, decided he was in the mood for pomegranates, and Shiro wasn’t very keen on being alone for long increments of time anyway. It could have also been that this store was one of many around the city that was completely rebuilt, and these days Shiro found comfort in anything that reminded him of simple domesticity. Three years after the whole alien invasion situation and it was finally easier to find such things.

“This one has a spot on it….” he heard Adam mumble beside him, and Shiro stopped waving at a little girl who was transfixed on his hovering arm to look over Adam’s shoulder. He watched as brown, nimble fingers turned the reddish fruit this way and that.

“Where?” he asked, and Adam pointed to one particular area with his index finger. Shiro frowned. “I don’t see anything weird.”

“That’s because you refuse to get your eyes checked.”

Shiro scoffed, but he ignored the little retort in favor of squinting at the pomegranate in the other man’s palm. After several long seconds and grabbing Adam’s wrist to bring the fruit closer to his face, Shiro finally saw…something.

“Are you referring to that brown spot?”

Adam nodded, his auburn hair tickling Shiro’s jaw from their close proximity. “Yeah,” he said, and eased his wrist from Shiro’s loose hold to put the fruit back.

“One dark spot won’t kill you, Adam.” Shiro huffed out and shuffled closer, laying his chin on Adam’s shoulder. He was still cold from the wintery weather and he was itching to be someplace warm again, like their tiny apartment. Adam’s naturally warm body would do for now, he supposed, but he still hoped his picky lover wouldn’t be indecisive for too long.

Adam reached for a different pomegranate, his eyebrows scrunching in contemplation. “I don’t care—I don’t like it.”

The moody tone in his voice brought a smile to Shiro’s face. It was familiar and nostalgic, and reminded him of the days when they were just friends. He was a lot moodier then, as were most teens. Easily provoked, too. That much hasn’t changed, though.

“You know,” Shiro began, in the know-it-all voice he knew Adam loathed, “Your germs are going to get all over the fruit if you keep touching them like that.”

“And?” Adam snapped immediately, and Shiro had to hide a snicker into the fluffy material of Adam’s coat. “You only eat the seeds, which are inside, so it doesn’t matter.”

“What if it’s a kid who doesn’t know any better?”

“Well then, that kid is stupid.”

Shiro couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips at that. It was deep and genuine, just the sound of it making him feel light, airy, and indescribably happy. He learned to cherish the times he could laugh freely, and he found it quite easy to do so at pretty much anything—Adam especially. They were giggles of adoration, because he really did adore everything about Adam, from the glasses perched on his nose to the way he could come up with a retort on a whim. Adam’s picky nature and moody ways were no exception to the list of things Shiro loved about the man.

“Okay.” Shiro cooled down after a few moments, and he wrapped his arms—one human and one robotic—around Adam’s waist to the best of his ability and pulled him to his chest in a loose hug. “Take your time, then.”

He then brushed his lips against Adam’s cheek before letting go, a little sad at the sudden lost of warmth. But he saw a sign that read “Freshly Baked Bread” when they walked in, and he figured he’d satisfy his own craving while Adam decided on the perfect pomegranate to suit his needs.

“I don’t need your permission,” Adam said matter-of-factly, but there was no bite in his words. Shiro just laughed again before he left the man to his own devices and followed the sweet, savory smell of carbs.

They were out of the store 20 minutes later, with two loafs of bread and one absolutely perfect pomegranate. Shiro also grabbed a pack of Adam’s favorite tea, only to find out that Adam bought a container of sliced cantaloupe—the only fruit Shiro could say he actually genuinely liked. And the fact that it was pre-sliced was especially heartwarming, because Shiro loathed cutting anything himself.

“I only bought it because you’re lazy and I know the whole cantaloupe will just sit on the counter until I cut it,” was Adam’s excuse. He gave the plastic container to Shiro in return for the bag of bread, so Shiro could eat some on the walk home. Shiro was a little reluctant because of the tea, but Adam gave no indication that he noticed the small pack hidden underneath the two loafs.

“But why buy the cantaloupe at all?” Shiro asked, with perhaps a sly smirk. Adam turned his head away, his dark cheeks blushing.

“Maybe I also like cantaloupe. Have you ever thought about that?”

No, Shiro hadn’t, because he was pretty sure Adam never cared for the orange melon. Adam also made no move to steal a slice, but Shiro let it drop, and instead bump his shoulder against Adam’s. He already knew the true reason—it was also why Shiro had bought the tea—so there was no need to force it out. The gesture was enough.

It wasn’t until they had trudged all the way home in the snow and were taking the snacks out of their respective bags that Adam noticed the tea. Shiro was cutting up the bread, excited to smear butter all over it and dig in, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned, he was met with a firm, but also endearingly sweet, kiss.

“You know I already have tea in the cabinet, right?” Adam murmured against his lips. Shiro was almost too distracted to answer.

“Yeah,” Shiro eventually said, a little breathless, “but I figured a little more wouldn’t hurt. Winter can be pretty long, don’t you think?”

Adam just hummed in response and kissed him again, a lot softer this time. Shiro melted against him, almost as easily as butter on hot bread. He still had to remind himself that there was no threat and force his muscles to relax, but it was getting less difficult to do so. A few more years of this—of trips to the grocery store and sweet kisses that tasted of pomegranates—and the reflex would disappear altogether.

Adam pulled back, Shiro automatically following his lips like a magnet until Adam had to physically stop him with a hand to his chest.

“Don’t eat too much bread,” Adam said, and this time Shiro was graced with one of Adam’s soft smiles.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Shiro said right back, matching Adam’s smile with a grin of his own. Adam light-heartedly slapped his arm, the fleshy one, before heading straight to the tea kettle.

Lips and arm still tingling, Shiro turned back to his bread, allowing himself to indulge in the air of domestic life that he lost so many years of.

He will gain it all back though; he’d make sure of it.


End file.
